


The No Sleep Club

by Dark_And_Delightful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: /Reader, DON'T BOTHER UNTIL IT HAS MORE THAN TWO wORDS, Drabbles, EDITING RN, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff, HORRIBLY SHORT AND UNFINISHED, I don't know, Insomnia, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Swearing, Whoops again, a love square???, all your guy friends like you, both alter egos hit on you, but then there's spidergwen, but they're rlly short???, but wait, but with both alter egos, dirty jokes every now and then, drabbles with a sprinkling of plot, drabbles with plot, dwp, f/m - Freeform, i think, idk what this is anymore, it's like a fucking pentagon, look up tommy from dunkirk, m/f/m, may knows all, may knows what peter's been doing, oneshots???, rooftop meeting, so i just went with soma, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman kiss, spodermen, started naming soma gwendolyn, that's him, there's romance somewhere, tom holland - Freeform, whoops, x Reader, yayyyy, you're really salty, your friendly neighborhood spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_And_Delightful/pseuds/Dark_And_Delightful
Summary: He found her on a rooftop, staring at the only star in the sky."What's your name?" He asked."Fuck off," She answered.It was love at first sight.[tom holland's peter parker/reader/mutant!oc]





	1. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was warm and cold and cruel and sweet and-  
> Oh god. He loved her.

**Peter Parker was tired.**

**The long nights of being the 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman', the one who 'looked out for the little guys', were taking a toll on him. And now that he was sixteen, it only got worse. With school being a pain, his social life going so far down the drain that it was only with Ned and MJ, and working two jobs and dealing with May constantly worrying that he was going to get hurt someday, it made his nights that much more unbearable. Besides, it too away from his sleep. And as a teenager, sleep was worth it's might in gold.**

**This was one of the nights that nothing happened and Peter contemplated simply going home and sleeping. New York City was quiet, and Peter watched over it all on a rooftop. A breeze went through his mask, and he shivered.**  


**Yeah, he was going to go home.**  


**He stood and began to raise his hand when there was a thud in the distance. Despite it usually meaning that there was trouble, he paused.**  


**Someone was humming.**  


**He began to take off in the direction of the song, curiosity overtaking him. Even with his spidey senses being able to hear the song, it was quiet and almost sad. Peter, despite knowing better, tilted his head.**  


**He wanted to know who was singing.**  


**He landed on a rooftop, which, he noted, was near his own apartment. A girl in a pair of shorts and a [fandom] crop top sat on the roof, with a pair of flip flops and a fuzzy [colour] hoodie. Her hair was [messy/pulled back], and looked kinda cute.  
**

**Then she turned around, and his breath was taken away.  
**

**Despite having bags under her eyes and a glare written all over her face, she was beautiful. Her [h/c] hair framed her face, almost cupping her chin in bangs, and [e/c] eyes glittered under the hoodie. Her lips were pink and curved into a frown, and sharp eyebrows were slanted. Next to her was a golden retriever with long shaggy fur, who titled it's head and blinked it's honey eyes. Peter sucked in a breath.  
**

**"What's your name?" He asked.  
**

**"Fuck off," She answered.  
**

**  
**

**It was love at first sight.  
**


	2. Glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to use a pickup line.

"Fuck off," She replied.

Peter stiffened, and the dog let out a growl. He gulped when he noted that the dog had very sharp teeth, and the last thing that he wanted was for him to have to injure the dog and make a bad impression on the girl.

"Um..." He faltered, suddenly realizing the extent of what he did. A random person in a skintight suit just walked up to a (similarly random) girl on a roof and asked her name. Peter swallowed harshly. The first thought that went through his head was ' _Make a joke! Dear God, make a joke!_ ', and before he could denounce it, the first pickup line that he could think of tumbled out of his mouth. 

"Are you copper and tellurium? Because you're cute." 

There was a moment of awkward silence, and even the dog stopped growling.  The girl raised an eyebrow so far up that Peter thought that it would go join the stars that she was gazing at. He swallowed again; he probably just did the worst thing possible when flirting with a girl. 

"Peter, it appears that she is confused." Karen's voice echoed through the suit, and Peter balled his fists in nervous habit. "Perhaps you should try another method, such as introducing yourself."  Peter sighed to himself, and was about to go on his 'Hi! I'm Spiderman and I think that you're really cute!' ramble that would undoubtly make the girl leave in disgust. But she interrupted him. "Was that a...chem joke?" She sounded astounded, and almost impressed. "Um..." Peter raised his hand to his hair, about to mess it up like he would out of costume when he was nervous. When he was met with the silica of his mask, he settled for wiping his hands on his pants (which also did nothing, courtesy of his gloves.). "Um?" The girl gave a small smile, and left the word trailing. "Um...yes?" He meant to make it into a regular sentence, but of course it sounded like a question. "Yes." She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't sound too sure." Peter fumbled for a wall, something to prop himself up with, and felt a pole near his side. He reached a hand out to 'coolly' lean against it, but his hand missed and he stumbled forward. She gave a short gasp when he took a step, but he regathered himself. "Yes. That was a chemistry pick up line." He pronounced every word carefully, like this was some sort of exam, not wanting to mess up. After all, this was really his first time flirting. "Pickup line?"

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I always imagine Petey's mask to be a mix of silica and fabric??? Like Stark isn't cheap at least he'd make it with something other than just fabric??


End file.
